


Shattered

by janusrome



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, POV First Person, Series Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>妳是虛假世界裡唯一的真實。（字數：約1,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

 

妳是虛假世界裡唯一的真實。

妳是茫茫人群中我緊緊攀附避免溺斃的浮木。

下班回家的公車上，妳拍了我的肩膀，問我在聽什麼音樂。妳只是個陌生人，一整天下來和我說話的另一個陌生人；但妳是唯一與我 _交談_ 的人，而非電話彼端某個沒有臉孔的聲音。

我摘下耳機遞給妳。

妳戴上耳機，闔上雙眼，專心聆聽。

然後妳告訴我，我聽的音樂既漂亮又哀傷。而妳凝視著我的眼眸彷彿在說，妳指的不只是那首歌曲。

我收下妳遞來的團契小冊子，把耳機塞回耳朵。歌聲阻絕了外界雜音，宛若一張暖和的毯子環抱著我，讓我放鬆。

然而真正帶給我溫暖的，是小小耳塞上殘留著妳的體溫。

尋著手冊上的地址，我來到妳的教會。我不知道等在我前面的會是什麼，也不知道我該期待什麼，但我不想下班後孤零零回到空蕩蕩的公寓。

我在靠近門邊的一個空位坐下。這裡沒人認識我，我也不認識任何人。我只不過是個陌生人，一個格格不入的外人。

如果不是妳看到我獨自坐在後排，向我招手，我極有可能在有人注意到我之前就已悄悄起身離去。

妳把我介紹給妳的朋友們。妳對我說，聚集在這裡的人，共同點不一定是信仰，而是每一個被這醜陋世界搞得支離破碎的人都可以在這裡找到支持著你繼續走下去的力量。

我開始在下班後先繞到妳工作的托兒所，陪妳一起等候小朋友們的家長接他們回去，再和妳一起共進晚餐。就算那只是冰箱裡剩下的隔夜披薩放進微波爐加熱後直接端上餐桌，我仍期待不已。

妳是空白生活裡的一抹色彩。與妳見面的約定是每天早上睜開眼睛後第一個閃進腦袋的念頭，而那個念頭予以我力量，使我得以起身下床。

妳讓我開始期待每一個明天。

那天妳來到我的住處，妳哽咽解釋著，妳的毒蟲前室友佔據了妳的公寓不肯離開。於是我打開房門，讓妳走進了我與外隔絕的小世界。

我把鑰匙交給了妳，讓妳自由進出我的公寓。

妳是將我固定在狹小避風港的錨，使我不至於在狂風暴雨之中被長浪掀翻捲走。

妳說這是個醜陋的世界，一個充滿各種不公平的地方。

妳說妳總是滿足於妳能得到的。

妳的甜美雙唇貼在我的唇上，妳的柔軟秀髮披散在我的枕上，我深深吸入妳的氣息，妳的氣味，很長一段時間以來我第一次感覺到自己還活著。

過去的陰霾如影隨形，不論我躲到哪裡，終於籠罩在我的頂上。

我是任人擺佈的棋子，我是無足輕重的棄子。我是政治陰謀的共犯。

我不願意見到妳受到傷害，我不能讓妳受我牽連，我用殘酷的謊言和惡毒的語言傷害妳，把妳推離我，只為保護妳遠離緊追在我身後的危險。

妳奪門而出，留下我坐在地上抱頭痛哭。

妳是虛假世界裡唯一的真實。

而我親手摧毀了這份真實。

 

 


End file.
